


Sweet and Salty With A Hint of Chocolate Icing

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Chocolate, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Nipple Licking, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Sneaky Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Blake are baking cookies one afternoon but the cookies and oven are not the only thing that is sweet and hot in that kitchen of theirs' that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Salty With A Hint of Chocolate Icing

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

 

Sherlock just finished mixing a bowl of batter for a batch of cookies him and Blake were making. Blake just got done making the last of the icing for the cookies. Sherlock and Blake had the feeling to bake something so both of the decided to go to the store and buy the ingredients to make Sugar and Chocolate Peanut Butter cookies. Both men were having so much fun making the cookies. Sherlock never really bakes or any thing like this but having his husband helping him and being silly as make it was one of the best things Sherlock has ever done. He stopped mixing the batter and looking at his husband, who was making the chocolate icing for one of the batch of cookies.

“I hope we got enough chocolate for the icing. I feel like I underestimated the amount we needed for the icing” Sherlock said as he put the bowl on to the counter top to go get something else for the cookies.

“Oh, we have enough. I did grab an extra bag of baking chocolate before we left the aisle any way, just in case.” Blake told him.

“Good thinking, my love.” Sherlock told told him, turning around to go get the baking sheet out of the bag. Blake walked over to Sherlock and kissed his husband's cheek. Sherlock blushed and giggled.

“Blake! Be careful, please. I got something in my hands.” Sherlock said. Blake wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist.

“And I got something _very_ delicious in my arms.” Blake said. Sherlock turned his head and smiled at him.

“Gosh, you are so cute, Blake, I swear.” Sherlock said. Blake chuckled.

“Well, you are adorable and delicious.” Blake said back. Sherlock giggled and then kissed Blake for a couple of seconds. Then Blake let go of Sherlock and they went back to preparing the cookies to put them in the oven. After they put the first batch in the oven, Blake's cellphone rang.

“Be right back. Oh...and do not touch the icing. I think we just have just enough for the cookies.” Blake said then went to go answer the phone. Sherlock stood in the kitchen, waiting for Blake to come back and check on the cookies. Sherlock was trying to hold back his temptation from sticking his finger in the icing and tasting it from his finger.

“...Maybe _ONE_   little taste of it would not hurt.” Sherlock said. Sherlock quietly walked over to the bowl and gently put his finger in it and then took it out. He licked it off of his finger until there was nothing left on his finger and lips.

“God, Blake is such an amazing cook. I am surprised I am not 400-500 pounds by now just from eating his cooking alone.” Sherlock said. Suddenly, he heard Blake coming back to the kitchen and moved away from the bowl and checked on the cookies so Blake did not get curious or any thing.

“How are the cookies doing?” Blake asked.

“Not ready yet. They need about 20 more minutes at the most.” Sherlock replied.

“Oh alright. Maybe we can get started on the other batch while these are cooking. The PB ones are going to take a bit longer so we can start on the sugar cookies.” Blake said.

“Sounds like a great idea. I'll help you. Sherlock said. As Blake and Sherlock were getting the other sheet ready for the oven, Blake looked at Sherlock.

“You touched the icing, didn't you?” Blake said. Sherlock froze.

“...SHIT.” Sherlock thought.

“Sherlock?” Blake asked. Sherlock calmed down.

“I did no such thing, Dear. You said do not touch it so I did not even look at it.” Sherlock replied.

“Well, lets find out. I believe you but I want to do this test any way.” Blake said.

“Blake...” Sherlock said. Sherlock felt his husband tongue kissed him for a few seconds. Blake stopped and stood back up. Sherlock blushed but felt aroused at the same time.

“You know, you may be sweet as sugar and innocent but your mouth says that I tasted the chocolate icing.” Blake told him. Sherlock looked at the ground.

“Sorry. It just looked _so_ good and I gave into temptation.” Sherlock told him. Blake chuckled a couple of times.

“Oh, honey, I am not mad! That would be stupid to get mad overicingt. To be honest, if you told me to do the same thing, there would be probably half a bowl left by the time you got back.” Blake said. Sherlock looked up at Blake.

“Wait, really?” Sherlock asked.

“Yep.” Blake replied, smiling. Sherlock's blush became more visible on his face.

“Sherlock, it is okay. Do not worry about it. It is just icing” Blake said.

“I am not blushing because from embarrassment actually.” Sherlock told him. Blake looked down at his hubby's crotch.

“Ooooo, well, someone's excited.” Blake said then bit his bottom lip. Sherlock tried to hide his erection but nothing worked.

“Hey, after we do this batch and put it in the oven, how about I do something for you.” Blake said.

“Like what?” Sherlock asked, feeling curious now.

“Oh..how about I leave that as surprise.” Blake said.

“Okay. ...Lets get back to finishing this batch of cookies.” Sherlock said, wanting to hurry up. Sherlock and Blake finished putting the batter on the sheet and then checked the other ones. Blake took those out put them on the counter to cool off a bit. As they let the PB cookies cool off, Blake realized that they had more icing than what he thought they add. After he put the icing on the Peanut Butter cookies, he brought the bowl over to Sherlock and sat it on the table.

“Get naked.” Blake said. Sherlock looked at Blake, then at the bowl then back up at Blake. Sherlock smiled and took off his clothes. He sat down in the one of the kitchen table chairs. Blake grabbed the spatula and put some of the icing on Sherlock's neck, both nipples and drizzled some of it all over Sherlock's cock. Blake licked and sucked on Sherlock's neck first then worked his way down to Sherlock's nipples. He sucked on his husband's nipples until there was none left on them. Blake then got down to the good and best part. He moved his tongue all over the shaft of Sherlock's cock and then began to blow him as soon as he got to the tip. Sherlock leaned back in to the chair as he felt a jolt of excitement go up his spine. This was the first time both of them actually did any thing like this in their kitchen and both of them were enjoying every second of it.

“AH! Blake! Yes!” Sherlock moaned. Blake then began to go faster and it made to go crazy. Sherlock held Blake's head and began to heavily pant as Blake continued to suck on and tease his man's cock. Sherlock already was reaching his limit.

“Oh, God...I already about to come!” Sherlock thought himself. As soon as Blake to lick the slit of the tip of his cock, Sherlock let out a huge moan and came on Blake's face. Sherlock let go of Blake and leaned back in the chair, panting. Blake stood up and looked at his husband.

“How was that?” Blake asked, smirking.

“That...was..fantastic.” Sherlock said. Blake kissed his husband's forehead and then went to check on the cookies. They were ready and then Blake took them out of the oven. He put them on the counter next to the other ones and turned off the oven. Sherlock walked over next to Blake after getting dressed.

“Want a cookie? The sugar ones are going to take a bit to cool but the PB ones are ready.” Blake asked.

“Sure.” Sherlock said. Blake handed Sherlock a cookie and he took one for himself. Both of them took a bite of the cookie. After Sherlock swallowed his bite, he looked at his husband.

“We both should bake more.” Sherlock said.

“I agree. How about next time we tried to bake a cake.” Blake said.

“Sounds like a plan.” Sherlock said back. Both of them finished eating their cookies and spent the next hour cleaning up the mess and washing the dishes and utensils they used.

Later that night, Blake and Sherlock sat in the living room, watching a movie and eating cookies, cuddling on the couch.

“Today was a great day.” Blake said.

“It sure was.” Sherlock said back.

“Though...” Blake said as he looked down at his husband. Blake lifted up Sherlock's head to look at him.

“Every day and every moment with you is amazing, my love.” Blake said, adding to what he was saying before. Sherlock smiled.

“Same here with you, darling.” Sherlock told him. Blake and Sherlock kissed each other for a full minute before then going back to cuddling and watching the movie.

“I am so glad you are in my life.” Sherlock piped up a couple of minutes later. Blake kissed the top of Sherlock's head and then laid his on top of it.

“And I am so glad that you are in mine, too.” Blake said back.

“Blake?” Sherlock asked.

“Yeah?” Blake replied.

“Promise me that you never change who you are?” Sherlock asked.

“As long as you don't then I won't. I promise. I love you the way you are, inside and out.” Blake replied.

“I will not either and I love you for you, inside and out, too, sweetheart.” Sherlock said, snuggling up closer to Blake. The two spent the rest of the night watching the movie, then some TV until they fell asleep on the couch, against each other and Blake holding Sherlock in his arms until they woke up in that next morning.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
